Zephyr's Hana
by cici bird
Summary: When twins Kianena and Allemae lose their grandfather, their last living relative, they have no choice but to go to Hogwarts. But what will befall them when they get there? Who will they meet and what new powers will emerge? Kplus for now, R&R, NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Cici owns Harry Potter. We do own Kianena and Allemae and the plot. Now, enjoy!!!

Chapter One: Tragedy and Last Words

by Anime-LoZ-Skittles

**Kianena' POV**

*******

It all began in our simple cabin, waiting for Gramps to come home. My sister's eyes flashed to mine.

"What is it, Allie? What did you see?"

"They've killed him. Gramps is dead. They're coming for us next." she said with awful finality.

I gasped, but did not panic. I was prepared. I swept to the closet and grabbed the bulging backpack that held all the essentials to last my sister and me the week. I prayed that we would get to Mr. Flitwick's before they caught us.

"Come on, Allie. We must go," I grabbed her hand and threw my cloak over my shoulders. Allemae did the same. I yanked back the door and pushed her out. Shutting the door behind me, I gave one last forlorn look at the house before dashing after my sister.

***

"There it is!" Allemae pointed to a small, green house on top of the hill that had just came into sight.

"Finally!" I fired another hex behind me at our pursuers. "I can't hold out much longer!"

Just then, we reached the wards surrounding the house. The wizards chasing us ran comically into the barrier. If we weren't so tired and scared we would have laughed. As it was, we walked up to the door and knocked. A short, worried Professor Flitwick answered.

"Thank God, you've made it!" he ushered us in and shut the door. "I was beginning to worry. I got this message from your grandfather just before he died." he showed us a battered piece of parchment.

It read:

My hana,

I am sorry to leave you so early. Just remember that I am watching over you. Since you are staying with Mr. Flitwick, you will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are odd circumstances, but Prof. McGonagall has assured me that you will be welcome there. In any case, I was planning on sending you two there this year. Mind your manners and respect Mr. Flitwick and all you professors. Kianena, stay out of trouble. Allemea, don't listen to everything your sister says. Be good little hana, I love you.

Grandpa Zephyr.

I stared at the letter, my grandfather's last words, for a few more seconds, then broke down and cried.

***

**A/N:**

Dang, that was depressing…. Just so you all know, Cici and I will be co-writing this fic. Therefore, the chapter's will be alternating POVs, as well as authors, depending on who is writing it. REVIEWS!!!! That's what we want!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Zephyr's Hana

By Cici Bird

Disclaimer: Neither I, nor Skittles for that matter, in any way shape, or form, own Harry Potter (unless it's my copy of the book. I don't own the words, though.) We only own Allemae and Kianena and the plot. *tear*

REVIEW OR WE WON'T UPDATE!!!!! SO GO, NOW!!!

-Cici

Pov: Allemae

"Kia," I said, "Kia, get up. Come on, Mr. Flitwick can make us some tea."

My sister was sitting in a squishy blue armchair. She had been crying for the past hour while Mr. Flitwick and I exchanged worried glances.

"Kianena, get up, before I Imperius you!" I said, but she didn't get my joke.

"B-but if you do that," she choked, "you'll go to A-azkaban!"

I pulled her out of the chair and Mr. Flitwick hurried to the kitchen to brew some tea.

"Kia." I put my hands on her quavering shoulders. "You need to stop crying. There is nothing we can do about Gramps. You're a better leader than me, so pull yourself together."

She sobbed loudly, so I gave her an enormous hug. "Kianena Artemis Zephyr, stop the waterworks and go get some tea.

We walked to the kitchen and fou8nd an elaborate tea waiting for us. There were plates full of scones, sandwiches, cookies, brownies, little cakes, and a small pile of chocolate frogs. At the center, was a teapot, steam pouring from its spout.

Kia gasped. "Mr. Flitwick! Why'd you do all this for us?"

He laughed. "Don't worry girls; it's all just Transfigured potatoes. And the teapot is charmed to pour out whatever kind you like best."

We all sat down for tea and I grabbed a plate and placed a scone, two chocolate frogs, and a cake on it. Kia had two scones, a sandwich, a chocolate frog, and three brownies. She was a pig when she got sad. She poured herself some tea, chamomile by the smell of it, and handed me the teapot. When she handed me the pot, I thought _Chai_, and the sweet, steamy liquid flowed out. I put the cup to my lips and tasted. Perfect!

Mr. Flitwick finally spoke up. "So, you two will be attending Hogwarts?"

My eyes flicked to Kianena, and she answered for us, her voice still a little shaky. "Yes, at least that's what Gramp's letter said."

Mr. Flitwick smiled sadly. "Do you know why you and you sister never went to Hogwarts in the first place?"

I blinked; I had never thought about it before. "No," I answered. Kianena was looking worried. Mr. Flitwick smiled sadly again and took a breath.

"Well," he said, "it has to do with a prophecy your mother heard."

"O-our mother?" Kia asked, stunned. This was making no sense.

"Yes, the prophecy was told by none other than, Professor Trelawney, who also told the prophecy about the famous Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort, you mean? But this Potter bloke killed him, didn't he."

"Yes," Flitwick looked uncomfortable at Voldemort's name, "but that is irrelevant. The prophecy spoke of you two, and how you would affect the Wizarding World. It went exactly like this: _Children of the Child of the West Wind, Heralin, would alter the fate of the Wizarding World and their decision will determine whether the current system rises from the rubble or fades with the dust. _Your mother died soon after, and she left her newborn children with Shiro Zephyr, your grandfather. She told him to keep you two safe, and so he kept you out of Hogwarts, schooling you by himself." He paused, "Now that Zephyr has passed on, we have no choice but to send you to Hogwarts." Flitwick gave them a small smile. "But do not worry; I am sure you will settle in nicely there, as third year students. You will be the first children to be Sorted not as first years. Anyway, I believe that is enough for tonight, so off to bed. You two need your sleep; you need to recover from this night's events. Now, go to sleep, and I will see you in the morning" And with that, he shooed us upstairs, where we collapsed inot bed and promptly fell into deep, dreamless sleep.

Skittles: Alrighty!!!! Yes, it is Skittles, not Cici, because I am serving as typist and editor for this story. As such, I am telling you to review! We know you are reading this, so review it!!! NOW!!! ~gets down on hands and knees~ Please, I'm begging. THANK YOU!!!!!


End file.
